


A Perfect Mismatched Set

by orphan_account



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss' name is Travis, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Boys in Skirts, Canon Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Developing Friendships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Hazbin, High School, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Jazz Age, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, all they have is each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is our new student, Alastor. Please make him feel welcome!” As soon as Fenske turned around, his face went stiff and he allowed a few minutes for the class to settle on their own again. 'What kinda name is Alastor?' Angel thought to himself, swearing he’d heard the name offhandedly mentioned in bible study. 'Sounds like a damn demon.'
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	1. Did it hurt when ya fell from heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> After a week of editing and crying and lack of inspiration, chapter one is here! If you see any issues, have questions, or anything else, please comment. And leave kudos if you liked it. I'll keep this short, but I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak. ;)   
> -Al

It was a Thursday, and subsequently the last day of school for Angel that week. His day consisted of five hours in total, and each hour pertained to a different subject. It was the fourth of these which rattled him – physical education. Undressing in front of half of the male population of the school didn’t take his fancy, because before the end of the day  _ someone  _ would say  _ something  _ that they should’ve kept to themselves and Angel would end up in detention again. 

However, today, as he slipped back into the ugly uniform required by the school, no one even glanced in his direction. It wasn’t until he was buttoning his creased, white shirt that he noticed an unfamiliar figure across the room. A small group of – maybe half a dozen – boys were trying to talk to him, seemingly to no avail as the stranger ignored their attempts at conversation. He’d put on his blazer, straightened his tie, and left, but Angel’s eyes were still trained on him. The lunch bell caused him to realise he hadn’t even gotten fully dressed yet, and rushed to do so and tie his shoes. 

Angel made it his mission to find out who the foreign entity was while he was waiting in the lunch line. He hadn’t spotted him on his way into the hall and he couldn’t spot him now as he searched for him. It’d been a while since a new face had popped up here, because, while the city was rather large, not many boys came to the school because they simply couldn’t afford it. This made Angel even more interested in the boy’s sudden appearance. 

He took a bruised apple for today, electing to put his focus into the boy who he apparently hadn’t noticed for the past few days. Angel managed to escape the food hall when two boys started arguing loudly, and began his journey around the school building. A few bites of the apple later, he’d thrown it away due to the particularly mushy and brown part, but it caused him to stop outside of a classroom.  **_Announcer_ ** was labelled on the door, which looked like it lead to a small office and instantly piqued Angel’s interest. He cocked his head in curiosity as there was a quiet, musical hum from behind the door and his hand reached out for the door handle. His hand touched cold metal.

Almost as quickly, a hand clamped down on his own shoulder and Angel retracted his from the handle and spun around. “Trying to find some trouble again, Angel?” The teacher said, as if like clockwork. Angel shook his head adamantly, “No, I,” He cut himself off before he could even begin to fathom an excuse and settled for a brief apology. “’M sorry, sir.” The teacher wasn’t one of Angel’s favourites, but he let him go with a warning and then he himself disappeared into the room and Angel heard faint chatter as he walked back to the hall.

The teacher’s real name was Gilbert Fenske, which Angel thought was a very unfortunate name, but he was only required to call him  _ sir _ . Angel thought that otherwise he may burst into laughter. Fenske taught mathematics, and was the type to yell. He would often shout, though not specifically at Angel. In that class, the boy beside Angel was clever and wrote quickly, but he could not, of course, copy his answers, for fear of the consequences. Fenske ruled his students with an iron fist and Angel often thought he was comparable to some of the more dictatorial leaders in history.

Angel reentered the hall to see that one of the boys from the earlier disagreement had disappeared, and a barely audible crack from elsewhere made him cringe. He chose an empty table and sat at it. He spent the rest of his short lunch sat there, twiddling his thumbs and his head shooting up anytime someone walked through the door. Then, the final bell went and he was hurried off to a class he would rather not attend. 

He entered Fenske’s class with a blank face and took his seat before the room could become crowded. The class was mixed – not based on age nor ability, it seemed – as some younger and few older than himself filtered into the room. The tables were set out to sit two at each, but Angel’s usual partner still hadn’t shown by five minutes into class. It was then, that Fenske took roll call. He seemed to linger on a name, and then skip it entirely. Angel noticed.

It wasn’t until ten minutes of struggling with basic math that the classroom door opened and there was a quiet humming. Angel’s head shot up and he instantly glued his eyes on the boy.

He was tall - taller than Angel, anyway - and lean, and an air of confidence surrounded him despite the fact that he hadn’t heard him say anything yet. Fenske stopped, grinning and stepping forward to greet and introduce the new student. “Class!” He called with a loud clap to get some of the more ignorant children’s attention. “Thomas recently moved and therefore was pulled from the school.” Ah, so the smart boy’s name was Thomas. Angel should’ve known that, considering how much time he spent sat next to him.

“This is our new student, Alastor. Please make him feel welcome!” As soon as Fenske turned around, his face went stiff and he allowed a few minutes for the class to settle on their own again.  _ What kinda name is Alastor?  _ Angel thought to himself, swearing he’d heard the name offhandedly mentioned in bible study.  _ Sounds like a damn demon _ .

Angel was pulled from his thoughts when a body shifted next to him, and Alastor was taking a seat there. Upon noticing Angel’s odd look, Alastor’s eyebrows creased. “My apologies. I shall try not to disturb you again.” He promised with a thick accent that Angel quickly recognised as transatlantic (God knows how he knew that).  _ A boy could fall in love with a voice like that _ , is what he thought, but what he said was: “Did it hurt when ya fell from heaven, or does your face just look like that naturally?” Angel taunted with a grin, which wasn’t very well received by Alastor, who simply ignored him and turned away as Fenske began to talk again.

_ Whatever.  _ Angel tutted and rested his chin on his hand as he blocked out Fenske’s ramblings and stared at the desk in front of him, unhappy with the lack of interaction Alastor seemed to be giving. A few minutes later, he forgot all about it, because Fenske started shouting about ‘incompetence’ and ‘stupidity’ and ‘ignorance’ and Angel knew that this was meant to be for him. He scoffed, too loudly for his own good, and that was enough to get Fenske to send him to the head’s office. He’d actually laughed at that point, hoping to rouse a reaction from the boy next to him, but Alastor still ignored his antics as he sauntered out of the room and to his inevitable punishment for the day.

The desk Angel sat at was surprisingly clear from graffiti. Everyone was too scared of the staff to actually do anything  _ too  _ bad. Everyone except Angel, it seemed, who began carving his name into the wood with a blunt pencil and staring out of the window instead of doing the work assigned. He sighed into his hands when the school bell went, and silence followed for a good twenty minutes afterwards. Angel’s head reacted to every clack of heels, every tiny noise or grunt outside of the room. 

The school’s speakers crackled, and a grainy cough announced someone’s presence on the other end: “Testing. Is it good? They can hear me?” The voice - which Angel quickly recognised as Alastor’s disguised under all of the crackling - seemed to ask someone, who responded quietly and Alastor continued. “I don’t believe anyone is still here, but I am your new school announcer!” He said, and Angel could somehow sense the sincere joy behind the sentence. It caused him to laugh softly. 

Alastor listed some clubs and general school announcements, occasionally stopping to ask if he was doing it right. He seemed to be a natural performer, but his confidence seemed skewed compared to how he’d presented himself earlier.  _ Somebody nervous?  _

Angel listened to Alastor’s voice for the next five or so minutes without thinking much about it, and finally he was granted his leave. He’d barely stood up when he saw Alastor out of the window, and quickened his pace towards the door. By the time he’d gotten outside, Alastor was already gone.  _ Fuckin’ teleporting demon bitch. _


	2. Protection money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't become a problem until they heard footsteps coming upstairs and Angel rushed to change into something else. He didn't manage to, and his dad opened the door without even looking at him. "Stop indulging him." He ordered, Molly nodding subtly and staring at her feet while Angel shoved on a pair of trousers and pulled the dress over his head. "Job for ya, talk to Trav." He responded with a short, sharp 'yes sir'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short! It's not even 1k words, but I wanted to post something so that you guys didn't think I'd given up. It 5am. This isn't beta read or edited or anything. I wrote this over the past hour, so enjoy some family dynamics while I prepare the next one. 
> 
> Also! I will be needing a beta reader, and would love one of you guys to do it. If you want to, comment. It would help out a lot and let me publish chapters much quicker than I am right now.
> 
> Again, apologies for the wait. Enjoy.

Angel woke late the next Monday, much later than he should've, and didn't end up going to school. It was a particular shame he thought because if he remembered right, he had Math that day. It meant missing out on an opportunity to find out more about this Alastor fellow but on the other hand he didn't have to see Fenske today. He took it as a win.

Despite not having school for the day, Angel got dressed. He quickly realised that he was alone and that no one had even bothered to leave him a scribbled note on their whereabouts. He didn't let it bother him too much. He expected his dad to come home before school was done, chew him out for skipping, and then order him to go with his brother to some job he felt himself to be too good for. Angel never argued.

He spent the day in surprising peace. Molly was home before his dad and if Angel cared even one bit for him, he might've worried. He made a point of acting like nothing was amiss.

Unfortunately, his dad did come home and Angel hid away in his room when he did. Molly stayed with him and he could faintly hear Travis downstairs. The two talked to pass the time, and he found it comforting to forget about God knows what was going on downstairs.

"I heard there's a new boy at your school." Molly said and it piqued Angel's interest almost immediately. He hummed in confirmation and prompted her to continue. "No one's said anything big. Apparently he moved from Pennsylvania an' I know a load of the girls are crushing on him." She giggled in a way that seemed to give her away. 

Angel frowned. "Ya better not be one of them." Molly shook her head feverishly, as if the whole assumption was ridiculous. 

"No! Definitely not."

"Good. He's weird, ya know?" And Molly nodded as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. "He doesn't have any friends." He sounded almost sympathetic, but was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face.

Molly was laughing where she sat. "You're getting soft!" 

He threw the pillow back with little force. "Am not, you're the one with a massive crush on the guy." She scoffed and laughed quietly, then they both went absolutely silent when shouting erupted from downstairs. Molly's face fell upon recognising her father's voice and Angel was quick to stand up and offer something to take her mind off of it. He opened the doors to her wardrobe (they shared a room, but only because there wasn't enough room in the house for a bedroom each and Angel and Travis would kill each other before the end of the first night) and pulled out one of her summer dresses with a raised eyebrow.

Molly spent an hour or more dressing Angel up and 'making him look pretty' as she so delicately put it. She giggled every time he did a pose and apologised every time she used a little too much eyeshadow. 

It didn't become a problem until they heard footsteps coming upstairs and Angel rushed to change into something else. He didn't manage to, and his dad opened the door without even looking at him. "Stop indulging him." He ordered, Molly nodding subtly and staring at her feet while Angel shoved on a pair of trousers and pulled the dress over his head. "Job for ya, talk to Trav." He responded with a short, sharp 'yes sir'.

Even after the door closed, the two stayed silent and Angel picked up his trilby on the way out.

Travis dragged him to a small store that looked to be family owned. He explained the small amount the Angel needed to know on the journey. They'd been refusing to pay 'protection money' and their dad wanted them to wreck the place a little so they'd give in. Travis and Henry's version of a little was a lot different. This became apparent when he got out of the vehicle with a gun and then handed a crowbar to Angel. He swallowed any morality he had and followed him in.

There was a lot of shouting, screaming, lots of pleas for them to stop as Travis held the owner at gunpoint and Angel tipped over shelves and smashed the display window. Partway through, Angel saw a child. A young girl, no more than 6 or 7, huddled behind the counter with her eyes scrunched shut, covering her ears and a teddy bear close by. 

Travis left with cash and a warning shot into the air. "Pay up next time!" He yelled as they drove away. Angel stared out of the window for the rest of the journey.


	3. A Certain Brown-Haired Pennsylvanian Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately need a beta reader. That's all. Enjoy this particularly shitty instalment.

Angel was up early the next day. He didn't want to run the risk of sleeping in again, so as soon as he woke even the slightest, he was out of bed and up to make himself something to eat. He made himself oatmeal but cooking wasn't his strong suit and it looked more like cement by the time he was done. He settled for a bread roll as everyone else had begun to wake up at that point. He hoped it wasn't because of the burnt smell.

When the kitchen became too crowded, Angel retired to the living room and sat on the couch. It was scratchy and uncomfortable and miles better than sitting in the kitchen and arguing with Travis and his father simutaneously. He stared out of the window as he ate. 

"What'cha looking at?" Molly chirped from directly behind him which startled Angel and he glared at her. She giggled. 

He huffed and finished the breadroll. "Nothing. Just waiting." Molly took it as a suitable answer and left him be to get herself ready. 

Angel was particularly invested in a particular bird on the lamppost outside. It was boring and dull, but all at once became much more exciting and interesting.

A certain brown-haired Pennsylvanian boy walked past the window and Angel's eyebrows quirked immediately. He got up and mumbled a quick goodbye, fastening his bookbag whenn he was already half out of the door.

"Angel!" He heard Molly call from the top of the stairs. "We've still got ages, where are you going?" She complained, and Angel shot her a sheepish grin.

He fathomed an excuse - and a poor one at that - quickly as he headed out of the door. "New club thing. Before school. Gonna be late. See ya;" He could tell by the sigh Molly made that his answer wasn't good enough for her. 

Alastor had walked a surprisingly long distance by the time Angel got into the street. Angel wondered whether he'd been spotted and if he'd broken into a sprint to try and get away from him. Either way, he knew he wasn't going to leave him alone quite yet. Angel began jogging slowly to catch him up, and by the time he was next to him he was already panting and out of breath. 

"Hey, Al."

"Alastor." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Angel took a moment to catch his catch his breath. "The hell are you doing?" It sounded more like an accusation than it did a question, and the look on Angel's face suggested he thought that Alastor was out of his damn mind.

Alastor's facial expressions didn't shift and his voice remained as monotoned as ever. "Going to school." He answered. Angel quickly realised that he was a smartass and having a conversation with him wasn't going to be as easy as he'd first hoped.

"Ha, fucking, ha." He grumbled, unsatisfied with the answer but not pushing for him to correct it. "It's really early, that's all." He walked alongside Alastor, though the other boy seemed to be walking quick ebcause Angel found himself running out of breath again after a few minutes. 

The two fell into silence, Angel not wanting to ask anymore questions and Alastor not wanting to speak to him in general. Angel didn't mention the ridiculous early morning schedule and Alastor didn't question why he was walking to school with him. 

  
The pair arrived at the school, having exchanged no more words. Angel waved him off with a short goodbye and Alastor ignored the gesture entirely. A girl at the school gates caught his attention and he shot her a smile as he went over.

"Hey! Cherri, the hell happened to you? Everyone thought you up and died or something." Angel greeted sarcastically, which rose a laugh from Cherri. She smiled and passed him a cigarette. He took it and she lit it for him. 

The elusive girl's name wasn't actually Cherri. At some point, someone had started calling her that and the nickname never really went away. Angel couldn't say he cared much what people wanted to called themselves. He was unfortunate enough to be born with a frankly ridiculously religious name. 

The pair were silent for a few seconds until Cherri spoke. "Yeah, sorry for up and disappearing on ya! You know how my dad is. Didn't think I was being 'lady-like' enough so he brought in some tutor. I don't get her." She huffed and made a 'tch' sound, "I learned how to balance books on my head for a week. It was hell." She pouted and made a gun with her hand next to her head and mimed shooting herself. 

Angel shook his head with a wide grin. "C'mon, can't have been that bad!" 

"It was."

"Yeah, fine. Maybe it was. Glad to have ya back. I never noticed how boring it was around here without ya!" He giggled, taking a drag of the cigarette he'd been given and then passing it to Cherri.

Cherri accepted it gratefully. "How about you? Ya dad being a little bitch still?"

Angel snorted loudly, and Cherri made a similar noise soon after. It granted them both dirty looks from the people entering the schools either side of them. 

The school was one building, but it was split down the middle by a big wall. One half was for the girls, the other for the boys. From what Cherri had told him, the girls had it just as hard as they did. The girls' part was operated by nuns from the church at the bottom of Angel's street and apparently they were just as ruthless as the boys' teachers were. The idea of a nun yelling sounded more frightening than Fenske could ever hope to be.

Angel took the cigarette from Cherri again and coughed after inhaling a little too much smoke. "As always. Trav too. It's 2 versus 1 everytime I walk into the house!" He tutted and Cherri nodded

"Yeah. It sucks." Cherri frowned and looked at the ground. Her head perked up at the sound of particularly loud footsteps and she knocked the cigarette out of Angel's hand and stepped on it. "So, Angie, we should hang out again soon!" She said with a very plastic smile.

Angel looked confused for barely half a second before replying with a 'yeah, we should', and Cherri scurried off. When he turned around, one of the Sisters was barely two feet away from him. He offered a weak smile before slipping into his own schoolgrounds. 


End file.
